All I Want - Oneshot
by pippakirin
Summary: Koichi Samejima & MC


_Genesis_ \- that was the name of the club you were in; at least, well - that's what you thought you'd heard the busty blonde say at the door as she welcomed you through the entrance, checking your name off a guest list before stamping the back of your palm with a little red logo which gained you access to the VIP floor - the place your night would seemingly begin. It was a little after 9am and you were hot - the inside of the club absolutely sweltering on the warm Friday night Roppongi was induced to, your eyes glancing out over the dance floor as you climbed the stairs to see numerous intoxicated bodies with drinks in their hands grinding up against one another causing your throat to run dry and give you the urge for something a little sweet.

Walking to the open bar, you noticed numerous girls in scantily clad outfits - costume jewels and colourful feathers adorning their bodies dancing in cages which hung high above the desk the DJ was eagerly spinning tracks at. The beat of the bass vibrating throughout the place quickly grabbed your attention, settling a steady pace and before you knew it alongside your friends you'd ordered 1 tequila, 2, 3 and 4 more than you were ready for. The sweet concoction of salt, lemon and liquor flirting with your tongue as you looked around for a moment - forgetting temporarily why you were here.

"SAMEJIMA!", you called out loudly, trying to hear your own voice over the noisy crowd - noticing the now barely legal birthday boy making himself comfortable with a few of the guys from work who had convinced him to enjoy his first night of legal non-sobriety out on the town and you quickly parted ways with some girlfriends you'd met in line waiting outside, explaining to them that you had to wish someone a quick happy birthday and then you'd be ready for wherever the night would possibly take you.

Tottering over behind him in 4 inch heels and placing your hands softly over his eyes; you had to push yourself up onto your toes to whisper a quiet 'guess who?', in his ear; the question receiving more attention than just that of Samejima's own because not only did he turn around to greet you with a happy look on his face; you felt dozens of pairs of eyes gazing at you - almost forcing you to regret wearing the little, tight fitting black number you were in.

"Hey...", you heard him reply - his voice almost a whisper as your hands firmly clasped together around the back of his neck; your body swaying from side to side a little as you shifted your weight from one leg to the other watching with intent as Samejima sheepishly placed his hands on your hips - his eyes tracing heavily from your collarbones down to the very end of the dramatic neckline of your dress that sat teasingly between your breasts; pulling you in to a rather intimate yet innocent embrace.

 **"Did you want a drink _?"**  
"I've already had a few."  
 **"Take a special birthday shot with me."**  
"Alright, I'd be more than happy too."

The conversation was short - you knew it would be a mistake to have it drag on; you wanted to make him happy - that was pretty much the universal unspoken rule of the whole birthday celebration saga. Agreeing on kamikaze's, it was simple countdown of 3, 2, 1 before you called out on the top of your lungs 'bottoms up!' Hearing Koichi cough once he'd finished, you patted his back, rubbing it gently with almost a motherly instinct kicking in to respond how he'd reacted.

"You okay sugar?", you asked, giggling softly at his slight misfortune.  
"Might just stick to beer", he explained shyly; although you were quick to convince him along with the bartender that to have a more _enjoyable night,_ liquor would be quicker. Smiling as he nodded in agreement - the two of you were given an on the house set of strawberry flavoured shots by the bartender and threw them back with ease. Licking your lips to savour the flavour - you wrapped a firm hand around his wrist, tugging Samejima in the direction of the stairs so that you two could share a quick dance on the dance floor. Making your way through the crowd with the younger man following you without asking questions, you spun on your heels; hands resting lightly on his shoulders as you moved body to the music, pulling him in close whenever a girl who was feeling a little frisky tried to make a move on him.

 _"Have you had a goodnight so far?",_ you asked him with a small smirk twisting onto your lips. He returned the expression; his eyes focused intently on yours with the slightest of red appearing at the edges.

 _"It's been alright",_ he replied; not bothering to keep the eye contact long with the woman he had noticed over your shoulder, beckoning him over with a come hither motion. Your hand on his jaw, you brought his face down so that you could glance once over his features and take in - for the first time in a long time exactly how handsome he actually was. You were always a sucker for stone cold eyes.

 _"Anything that could make it better?",_ you asked with a slur - the last few shots slowly taken their toll on you. Nodding as his answer, it wasn't long before Samejima pulled you in that little bit closer - combing his fingers through your hair to lace it about his fingertips and hungrily brought his mouth to yours; the growl in his chest he gave you could feel vibrate against your lips. You could taste the faint flavour of strawberry he still had carrying on his lips. This was wrong - you were kissing your friends subordinate and you knew that the age gap between the two of you was enough to start some kind of controversial rumour you'd never live down but it felt so, so, so right as well. Samejima was gentle - there wasn't a roughness or force with how you'd felt with men your own age. Your hands pulling the fabric of his shirt into fists, you let your mouth shape shift to please his - it was only a kiss; what's the worst that could come of this?

" **I want you** ", you heard him quietly mumble in between breaths. Your eyes fluttered open upon hearing the words and it took you a moment to regain your thoughts and try plan a response which would benefit the both of you. You hadn't been with a man for a long, long time but on the flipside - a drunken 20 year old; how would you behave around him if you were to wake up with a hazy head beside him. Feeling his teeth nip at the lobe of your ear and make themselves comfortable at the base of your neck; you tried to suppress a moan, thanking in your head silently the DJ for still playing music to cover it. Feeling his knee push in between your legs to spread them apart, you quickly became even more thankful feeling Samejima's fingers trace down your sides to begin playing with the hem of your dress which sat conveniently for him high up your thighs.

" _Koichi...",_ you mumbled a little out of breath. You were prepared, at the very least to give in to wild temptation and kiss him tonight - you could pass the gesture off as a drunken mistake that the two of you would likely never repeat again; but becoming intimate? Weighing up your options although there was really only two - yes or no - it soon became apparent that he'd already come up with an answer for you.

"Just one night...", he slurred into your ear; his fingers making themselves at home underneath your dress, looping through the band of your underwear, "... _I want to make you see me as a man."_

Although it shouldn't have been a selling point in the proposition between the two of you - his words definitely were. Stepping out of your underwear as you felt Samejima tug them down; crouching to pick them up off the floor in among the crowd and kissing you quickly on the inside of the leg - you let the younger man walk you out of the club - passing by the security at the front door; he smirked at the guys who had their eyes glued to you like a piece of meat - practically drooling and pushed your panties into one of their jacket pockets. 'Keep it as a tip', you heard mutter as if they were some kind of complimentary gift.

It was hard to keep your hands off of him; you wondered if your friends or if anyone of the boys had noticed that the two of you had left yet were quickly cut off by Samejima's lips pressing abruptly to yours. You groaned into the kiss; you knew the walk to his apartment wouldn't be long but you wondered if the two of you could contain yourself until then. Slipping your hands into his jean pockets at the front door; you felt more than just his keys as you fished them out in your fingertips, trying to find the one to work the lock. Feeling your hair pushed across to one side over your shoulder; the moment the lock clicked, Samejima picked you up without hesitation throwing you over his shoulder and made his way in to what you assumed could only be the bedroom. Your guess being right, it wasn't long before you were thrown down - your back making contact with the bed.

"Let me take my heels off...", you stuttered trying to kick your shoes off.  
"Leave them on", he growled into your ear crawling over you, his hands wrapping around your wrists and pushing your arms above your head to pin you down. A nervous sweat broke out across your body which you hadn't ever felt before - this wasn't your first time; obviously wasn't his but for some reason you had thought things would be taken slower. Samejima keen on to make you wait for anything as his tongue ran warm across your jaw and over your lips.

" _Mhmmm..",_ was all you could make you as your hands worked quickly to push his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. You heard the younger man kick his shoes off; rolling onto his back to fight his belt you took matters into your own hands - your fingers fighting with the cold metal and dark leather to spring the latch free; without asking, you unzipped his jeans, watching as he struggled to wiggle out of them. Massaging at the bulge beneath his boxers, you did him the favour of pulling the grey material which kept his erection contained down with your teeth. Your mouth hot and eager to his tip before he could object - your hand firmly pumping his shaft hearing him groan with defeat.

" _Fuck...",_ he muttered and you chuckled around his cock. Tongue twirling frivolously around the tip you broke away just to run your thumb once over the sensitive spot. Samejima's eyes were filled with a lustful desire you hadn't witnessed in a man before - you could tell that this was exactly what he'd wanted, what he'd hoped for, what he'd had planned from the first moment he'd ever laid eyes on you. Not wanting to disappoint; you spat into your palm, lubing him up quickly before crawling over to straddle his hips with your own. Samejima's hands flying up to your sides you had to calm him down with a finger pressed to his lips so that he wouldn't get too excited.

" _Baby... no need to rush... we have all night."_  
"I don't think you know how hard it is to have control around you."

The comment sparked your curiosity - he had been rather confident in the club, but besides tonight - he'd always walked around you like a cowardly puppy dog. Scooting your dress up so that it pooled around your waist; you lined his tip up with your entrance; slowly lowering yourself down as a small, soft moan mistakenly spilled from your lips. It didn't take long before Koichi pulled you down and brought you into an aggressive kiss. You hadn't had a chance to adjust to him before a buck of his hips sent you up and back down again - the friction rendering you speechless.

Clawing at his chest - leaving scratches and marks that you knew would be left there for days; you raised and lowered yourself at a steady pace - your knees gripping at Samejima's side for extra support as you felt his hands guide you up and down - every now and again, he'd thrust harder to fill you; help lift you up lightly. Running a hand through your hair and bitting your bottom lip hard between your teeth, you panted between breaths as his fingers fumbled around beneath your dress - working hard to draw figure 8's over your clit.

"Fuckk...", you screamed, grabbing at the sheets on the bed, pulling at them with no real intent as you felt your walls begin to clench. You could feel your body sweat beneath the constraints of the dress - warmth build up from your core that started to rock throughout your body. A stinging slap across your ass as you road out your high was accompanied by animalistic thrusts which dwindled quickly. Out of breath; you collapsed down against Samejima's chest, hearing him chuckle as he kissed your forehead lightly; reaching over to turn on the light beside his bed.

"Tired?", he asked playfully. You couldn't do anything to respond other than nod while taking in what little of his bedroom you could see not that the light was on. Baseball merchandize and a comic books on his bedside table? What kid.

"No time to be tired...", he whispered sweetly; rubbing the small of your back as you shifted uncomfortably in your little black dress, "Perhaps you should get rid of that...", he continued with a smile.

"What for Koichi?"  
"Well... you said it yourself before. _We have all night_."


End file.
